The Shame of Going Backwards
by OnCloud1Instead
Summary: She was lost. Did he really love her? Or were the words he had whispered to her empty promises? She knew it was wrong. She knew that he wasn't what she thought at first. She knew there was another. But she couldn't help but...to go backwards. She couldn't move on. He was inescapable. And he was her shame. (AU)
1. Preview Notice!

_**Author's Note**_

**Ok, guys. This first chapter had ORIGINALLY been a preview to this story but, guess what? It is no longer, so I took it down! Yay, be happy~! Now yu can continue on to the second chapter and read the starting to my story 'The Shame of Going Backwards.' For people who have just started, don't worry about this start. It doesn't matter anymore. Its the next chapter that does if you are looking to read. Month or two to update the second chapter after the chapter that is up guys, so be wary of the delay. Sorry, busy, busy, busy! Either way, please read, Review, Fav, or Follow. I'll be happy as long as you ENJOY! **

**P.s.- I just wanted to thank Nomzyy for reviewing AND fav'ing my story. I'm really glad that you can relate to this story already. It's kind of what I was striving for when publishing this story for the first time. Thank you to SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm for fav'ing my story as well and ProjXPsyClone for following this as well. **

**I'm Out**

**- Sallymaze08**


	2. Eye-Contact (Re-Uploaded)

_**Author's Note**_

**Chotto! You may be wondering why I'm starting ANOTHER fanfic again. Truth is, I have no clue BUT I just had to put this idea I had on paper. This story is dedicated to a certain girl I know and relationship problems she's had with this one boy. Of course, I've changed their identities respectively to characters in Naruto. This is strictly a SasuSaku fic, though Ino holds a major part in this to. I hope you like AU's, because this is what it will be for now. This rating may change over the course and how I plan this fic out. I have no idea where I'm going with this but if you can at least remember the drill: Follow, Fav, Review, do any of that but just, ENJOY!**

**P.s.- So turns out that I WILL be continuing this story to be a long one hopefully. I have much on my plate but I will always try to make time to finish not only this one but my other two stories which you can check out on my profile. **

**Disclaimer= I disclaim, etc. etc.**

* * *

><p>There he was again.<p>

I'd seen him in the halls a few times lately, passing through between classes.

It was weird.

Every time I'd see him, we'd make eye-contact, with no real meaning of the sorts. I'd turn to look at him, before he swiftly broke eye-contact all together.

I didn't know him.

He didn't know me.

But we always met each other eyes, somehow.

It's my first year here at Konoha Mid-High School. I'm merely just an unknown freshman here, no friends, no acquaintances, nothing.

You'd think with _natural_ pink hair and bright green eyes, a girl like me would stand out.

Quite the contrary, in fact.

"Nahhh," I'd always tell myself, "I'm too much of a freak for someone to care about me."

I mean, look at me!

Sakura Haruno.

14 years of age.

No clue in how to make friends.

No clue in how to get through school without speaking.

Social outcast and invisible.

I've had people tell me, I was depressing to be around!

And I really couldn't be mad.

Because it's true. I'm just _that_ depressing of a person.

Call it self-conscious or insecure or whatever but, you can't deny the outside view.

And that, "outside view," has always summed me up to be an invisible, nobody of a girl, with less than desirable appearances and frankly, needs to find a life.

Or maybe that's just what I've heard for most of my life...

Aren't humans such wonderful creatures?

So after concluding all these things about myself, I couldn't come up with a logical answer as to why this boy in particular noticed me.

I mean I guess one wouldn't call it, "noticed." Just exchanging glances for not even a full second a few times didn't exactly mean he distinguished me from the crowd. In fact, every time our eyes would meet, he would break eye-contact first! Maybe, I was thinking too hard on it. No big deal right?

The halls were empty now and I'd realized I had been standing there, so caught up in my contemplation that I hadn't noticed the halls clearing.

I closed my burgundy locker and gathered up my stuff.

Yeah,

No big deal.

-SsssS-

Luckily, my 6th period teacher had chosen to spare me from the consequences of arriving late to class. I couldn't handle detention, surrounded by judging people I didn't know.

As Mr. Kakashi started his boring history lecture, I shuffled over to my desk, making sure to keep my head down as I walked, afraid to meet any gazes.

I hate coming in late. It's like as soon as you come in after the bell, the whole class' attention is focused on you. Makes me uncomfortable.

I settled into my desk, putting my bag down and fidgeted around in my seat to find a comfortable position. Whatever we were learning about, I just didn't have the capacity or patience to listen, so I took out a thick novel I'd started this morning walking to school to read instead

But as I tried to read the words I realized that I was just reading words on the page, not fully comprehending what the text was about. My mind drifted off to other things.

I couldn't focus...

And, 'He,' was the reason.

Who exactly was that boy that I never failed to see in the halls?

I figured he wasn't in the same grade as me when I didn't see him at lunch or in any of my classes, the week prior.

Every time we locked eyes, his face was expressionless, dark eyes devoid of any emotion and he never made any signs to show that he in some way had acknowledged my existence, other than looking at me.

I wonder how my face looked...?

I shook my head violently. He's not important. I don't even know him! So he's not worth my time. Especially not my history class time where at least I can read a decent book without the teacher -

"Hmm...what's this Ms. Haruno?"

- noticing.

I looked up from my book. Mr. Kakashi loomed over me, curiously peering at the text I had in hand.

"Reading in class again, I see. That hurts...I bore the students that much," he continued, a hint of amusement in his tone.

I smiled awkwardly at him. I kind of felt guilty. He'd just cut me some slack by not giving me detention for being late and now, he'd found me reading in class; Which certainly did deserve a detention as punishment.

"Uh, I- I wasn't technically reading. Maybe more so...th- thinking or spacing out..." I blurted out.

...That was dumb.

The whole class bursts into fits of laughter at my ridiculous response. I wanted to pound my head on the desk until I died from head trauma.

Nice one, Sak. You're so smooth.

The teacher raised his eyebrows. The bottom portion of his face is always concealed by a dark blue mask, so I can never tell for sure how he is feeling.

But by the way he eerily creased his eyes together, in what seemed to be a smile, I could give a good guess.

"So! Since you not only started to read, think, whatever you prefer to call it, in my class, at least enough for me to notice, but also caused me to interrupt my lecture as well, I am going to return your invitation into detention back- guess your attendance really is...required," Mr. Kakashi says, clapping his hands together and turning around.

"Have good fun reading there too," he adds, "Give the teacher my best wishes."

Great.

"Asshole," I muttered defeated to myself.

Oh well. At least there is more time to finish this book.

-SsssS-

Oh! How lonely walking to detention down an empty hall is...

Book clutched to my chest, head down so that my medium-length pink hair shrouded my face, I shuffled my way through the halls for detention after school.

The halls were deserted save for a few last minute students taking things out of their locker before they went home for the day.

The class that held Detention was the English classroom. Mr. Iruka, my English teacher, was also in charge of holding detention in his class. I've always felt bad for him. He was always a genuinely nice teacher, always polite and was one of my favorites. I wonder how he could handle all the troublemakers of the school in one classroom.

Welp, I thought as I stood in front of the English class door with my pale hand on the silver knob. Guess I'll find out now.

I walked in and immediately I was hit by a huge wave of cold air. I shivered and stepped in fully. The air conditioner from the ceiling vent was on full blast it seemed; It being a very hot first month of school. I'd knew I'd arrive early due to the lack of filled desks and seats lined up perfectly in rows leading to the back of the classroom.

At the front, Mr. Iruka sat at his desk, face in a household care magazine. He hadn't noticed me until I cleared my throat, unclear of what to do since this was my first time in detention.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, I was just so into this new edition of this magazine that I'd...Sakura? Sakura Haruno?," he'd started, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

The way he'd said, "In a place like this," suddenly made me feel uneasy.

"Uh, I got caught reading in class," I shrugged.

He smiled and closed his eyes for a few moments. Opening them again, he said, "Ah well, I'm glad to see that you enthusiastically like practicing the aspects of my class on any time you get but, let's try not to do it when you're in classes other than mine."

I gave him a small smile and he nodded his head in the direction of a seat closest to the classroom door.

"At least there, I can make sure you don't have to deal with any of the jerks that are regulars here after classes," Mr. Iruka says and goes back to reading his magazine.

He's too nice, I quietly think as I walk over to the desk he directed me at.

Sitting down on the cold chair at the desk, I shiver from the unexpected shock of it and goosebumps crawl over my skin. Being cold shouldn't have affected me this much but the air conditioner vent was right over me too.

I don't know...maybe I am just all too aware of my surroundings since I am in a foreign place. Heck, this whole school is foreign to me, my parents and I only moving to this district in Konoha a few months prior. I've been overly nervous about things since moving.

But then again, I'm always overly nervous about everything on a daily basis.

Deciding on distracting myself with the novel I'd been reading in Mr. Kakashi's class earlier, I take out my book and set my bag aside. Fully aware of where I was, I was intent on ignoring the people around me as much as I could before I got out.

One-by-one, students file into the classroom, though I barely noticed as I read with my face in the pages of the book, lost in its story.

It was a good story too.

People hoot, holler, shout, or just talk loudly when they come in and I hear Mr. Iruka's reprimanding voice in the background. But I just continue to ignore them...

It is 20 minutes later after I'd arrived that one distraction in particular causes me to come out of my vaguely-aware state in reading and look up from my novel.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Oi, Uchiha, over here."

"Look who's arrived for their daily appointment at detention today!"

"Neh, Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!"

My reading pace had faltered when I heard this kid 'Sasuke's' name being repeatedly called out by more than a few different voices in the class. Something told me not to look up...that it didn't matter who or what his business was.

But I'd always been curious-by-nature...so I looked.

And I looked right at him.

I made eye-contact..._We _made eye-contact.

And it was then that I realized that...

His name was Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Wicked Disappointment

_**Author's Note**_

**So summer is here guys! And you already know what that means: No school, more free time! To write that is! I have so much planned for this story and I am extremely happy that the readers (Well, you) took so well to it. Thank you so much to Bananamilkshake101 for reviewing , following, AND fav'ing my story! There will no longer be too long waits like before because I have more time on my hands, and I'm glad you think it is great. Guest who reviewed my story, I'm very glad you think it's interesting. Hope you read it for some more interesting stuff. Thanks to pandabear29 and sparklywarkly for following my story. Check out my profile for some new info and before you start reading, just remember to Review, Fav, and Follow but most importantly, ENJOY!**

**P.s. - Thanks much to MrPotatoChips for following and fav'ing this fic!**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>He hadn't noticed me watching him, as he walked in and crossed the front of the class, ignoring the calls of the other people in detention.<p>

I was closest to the window but for some random reason, he walked right up to where I sat, or I guess you could say, the walk way space adjacent to where I sat.

I saw Mr. Iruka look up from his book and narrow his eyes, waiting to see Sasuke's next move.

For Mr. Iruka to ignore everyone else and only watch Sasuke; Sasuke must've been someone who people had to take caution around...

So why wasn't I afraid?

He stopped, standing right next to me. I was shocked but not at all disturbed by it. All I could do was look up at him dumbly waiting to see what he would do next.

At first, he looked around the classroom, nodding to those he deemed worthy of answering to and analyzing the classroom at the same time.

Then, he looked at me.

Startled a bit, I looked around in panic, embarrassed to be caught staring...

But after a second, I stared back.

This was the longest time we'd made eye-contact this whole school year.

His eyes, like always, held nothing but black darkness. It was almost like his emotions were just cloaked in the pits of black nothingness that were his eyes.

And I was captivated.

Such scary...eyes, I had thought before the view was all-at-once, stripped away from me.

He turned his head...

He had broken eye-contact and I was once again left to wonder why he had chosen to stare at me, instead of anyone else.

Sasuke brushes past me in a haste it seems after, his clothes catching my fingers gripping the side of the desk.

I looked back down to the page I had been reading in my book.

But once again, the words on the page were being read, but not thought of at the moment.

He had looked at me...and I _just know _that it wasn't by chance. He came right next to my desk, stopped, and looked...at me! He could've walked right past me, but he didn't.

And I still don't know why.

There was nothing captivating about me like his eyes were. I had no special features like him.

I mean aside from the loud color of my hair, there was nothing really important about me that one could not miss.

I just didn't see it.

I just didn't see why.

"Move, bitch!"

All of a sudden, I was rudely shoved into the wall near my desk, my head hitting the window with a dull thud. It happened so fast, I didn't get a good view of the person who had caused the new-found pain that had bloomed at the far-right side of my temple.

I clutched my head in pain and cringed, confused as to what had happened.

Then I looked up.

A pale-faced girl with pale blue eyes bleach blonde straight hair, pulled back into a long pony-tail, smirked down at me. It was almost like everything about the girl was a pale, lighter color, but I couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. She wore a tight short sleeved gray crop-top, purple jeans and black flats. Everything about this girl screamed, 'Whore,' as I stared at her flat stomach and her jeans, which she wore wayyyyy too low on her waist.

And I would soon learn, that she was confident in having a nasty attitude as well.

I glared and asked, "What was that for?"

She simply stared and smirked in defiance and said, "Just because," before walking away from me and in the direction Sasuke had went.

'Just because'? What was up with this bitch?

I looked at Mr. Iruka stunned and he stared back in sympathy, knowing that there was nothing he could really do now that it was all done.

Gaining my composure, I decided to just brush that whore off and pretend like nothing happened. Wasn't like I was going to actually do something anyway.

I went back to reading my book and ignoring everyone around me.

It wasn't even ten minutes later that I was soon distracted. Again.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so strong. I mean look at your muscles, they're like clouds!"

"Oh Sasuke, you're so handsome."

"Oh Sasuke, your attitude is so hot!"

"Oh Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke."

It was the voice of that same girl again who had pushed me into the wall just a few minutes earlier. And she could not seem to keep. 'Sasuke' out her mouth.

Curious, I shifted side-ways in my seat and pulled my book up to cover up to my nose, only showing my eyes. It looked like I was reading but I was really observing.

What I saw left me astonished, to say the least.

Especially since it was because it was Sasuke.

The girl was literally sitting on Sasuke's lap, arms hanging off his neck and laying on his wide chest. Sasuke, nonchalant as ever, looked like he didn't care that there was some girl just hanging on to him right in front of him. He just stared blankly ahead, obviously ignoring the girl's fawning.

'Ino, you annoy your boyfriend too much, ehehe," said Naruto, a blonde delinquent that was in my Living Environment class. He sat in the seat right next to them. For some reason, I thought that Naruto and Ino were relatives when I first saw them together.

The only difference about Naruto and Ino was that he had a more tanner skin tone, deeper blue eyes, and a brighter hair color than Ino.

Ino snaps her head around to look at Naruto sitting at the desk next to Sasuke and snarls, "And I'm sure you're just as annoying to Hinata now aren't you, _dobe_.

"Hey, you can't call me that! Only Sasuke is allowed that privilege."

"I don't hear any one important telling me I can't. Not that I would listen anyway."

"Sasuke..."

When Naruto calls out to Sasuke, obviously distressed about Ino's taunting, Sasuke immediately looks at her. Ino seems to turn around and try to put on an innocent act, like she did nothing wrong but Sasuke continues to stare hard at her.

Defeated, Ino relents, "Alright, alright. Fine. I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"Hehe, better not," Naruto says under his breath.

Ino hears this and turns back to Sasuke, "See, Sasuke? Its not all my fault."

Sasuke just ignores her.

Sheesh, did that guy ever talk? It was like his eyes did the reprimanding for him when he was talking to Ino. And boy, did that girl have a nasty attitude!

But, I wondered, were they together?

I mean they must be since Sasuke is not objecting to her sitting on him like that and cooing over him like that too. He doesn't seem like the type of person to let that just happen with any girl.

But then again, one could also mistake them as not being together because of how impassive Sasuke is being towards Ino.

Wait...

Why should it matter to me?

Shaking my head, I decided not to pay attention to the two for the rest of detention.

Wasn't worth my time.

And definitely wasn't worth my worrying.

-SsssS-

"All those who had detention for the regular time of 45 minutes may leave...and don't try to sneak please, I have your slips right here."

My time was up, Mr. Iruka had announced, and I was free.

Happy to be granted freedom, I hastily started getting ready, eager to be leaving this unknown and unpredictable place called detention.

After a few minutes, I finished and picked up my bag, heading out of the classroom. I was done, it was served, this detention thing, and it had been no sweat off my ba-

"Ew, jeez, get a room," Naruto has said rather loudly.

All the heads in the room turn to Sasuke and Ino.

Including mine.

The scene that was playing out between the two...confirmed my earlier questions.

Sasuke and Ino were making out, rather fiercely in fact. Kiss sounds echoed around in the room and several people groaned and mumbled in disgust.

I had stopped in my tracks. It was like I was glued to the floor.

And my eyes, could not just leave the couple making out in the corner of the room.

The sight was not very appealing in the least. It was like Ino was eating Sasuke's face but he just attacked her back with the same force.

Pretty disgusting, indeed.

"Sakura, you okay? You seem to be looking...oh, jeez. Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Yamanaka, knock it off, no one wants to see that here."

I was snapped out of my swirling thoughts by Mr. Iruka who had finally noticed the events taking place at the corner end of the room.

I watched as Sasuke and Ino separated slowly, pecking each other's lips as they separated, almost intimately so, as if some connection no one could understand was occurring between them.

Then Ino moved into the seat in front of Sasuke and Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up, straightening the collar of his shirt.

When he was done fixing himself up, he looked at me.

Straight at me.

Into my eyes.

I stared back, my eyes widening in realization.

"Now that that is over, Sakura, again, are you okay?," Mr. Iruka asked again, worried laced in his voice.

I barely payed attention to Mr. Iruka, as I sped out the door. I had broken eye-contact with Sasuke first this time, looking at the floor and continuing at a faster pace out the door than before.

I just knew that a feirce blush was covering all of my face at the moment.

As I pushed the door to the classroom open and ran down the hall in the direction of the entrance to the school, I heard Mr. Iruka yell out towards me, "Sakura, wait!"

But I couldn't stop. Not then.

I needed to get out of there. And fast.

Bursting through the large red doors at the entrance, I raced down the steps and rounded the side of the building.

I needed to calm down. _Now. __  
><em>

Catching my breath, I dropped my bag down and leaned against the building, concealed from view by the large school dumpster.

It reeked and I knew I was breathing in the disgusting air but, I had to get my head straight.

Sighing deeply, I concluded things slowly:

So Sasuke and Ino were an item...

I should've expected this. Sasuke was in fact, a very, _very _good-looking guy. It would only make sense that a girl equally as good-looking, like Ino, be with him.

I should've seen this coming.

...

But why did I feel so defeated and disappointed then?

Like something was taken away from me.

Covering my face with my hands, I slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, knees to my chest and head buried in my knees.

I'm overreacting again, aren't I?

I always do this..

I wasn't...anybody special. Just another unknown girl with self-esteem problems and insecurity issues.

I didn't deserve anything or anybody special nor did I deserve to be treated special.

So why...dear God, why...

Could I just not let go of the fact that Sasuke had someone else?

It affected me so much, so suddenly, I didn't know how to take it. This has never...happened before.

Sasuke Uchiha.

I have only seen you around for about a week...

We would always manage to make eye-contact and you'd always manage to break it off first.

And I barely know you.

But...Sasuke Uchiha.

You are an enigma.


	4. A Start

_**Author's Note**_

**And the long-awaited, (Too long, I know.), third chapter of TSGB is here! Hey guys, I am so grateful for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated it and it's way overdue. I know. That's my fault, and I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter! No news for now. Just be sure to, when you read: Review, Fav, Follow but, most of all, ENJOY!**

**P.s. – Thanks a lot to xxsharingansakuraxx for review, following, AND fav'ing my story. I'm really glad you love it and I will try to update it more often. Don't quote me on that though, it all depends on my scheduele. Thank you to Hilmia and MyGuiltyPleasure585, (Thanks for following too), for fav'ing my story and Ladyrouge214, Death'sDarkestAngel and AllAboutEnvy for following my fic as well.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura..."<p>

"Yes, Mother?"

"Are you trying to sneak away from me again?"

"No, Mother."

"Lies."

Instead of denying my mother's claim, I sighed in defeat, unconventionally too exhausted to give an answer back.

I just wanted to go to my room, strip down, snuggle up in my cozy bed that had way too much comforters, and call it a day.

"Sak," she called again.

I sighed again, "Yes?"

"...Did you make any new friends at school today?"

"I don't know Mom...did I?" I questioned back harshly. As if she didn't know the answer to that...

Now it was my mother's turn to sigh, "Sakura, can you at least _try?_ It's like ever since we moved to Konoha, you've been-"

"What? Anti-social?"

"Yes," she answered back quickly running a hand through her short brown hair, "That's exactly how you've been and I do not appreciate the attitude from you right now, young lady."

I rolled my eyes. I've always hated how my parents, specifically my mother, always seemed to think they know me. They don't know **me. **And they may not ever. I just can't bring myself to tell them...

"Well, News Flash Mom. I have never made any friends...being here in Konoha doesn't change the fact that I was a social outcast from the start. Or should I stay, 'still am?'"

..well, that. Though there's more to it than what they already knew. And believe me, my parents knew that I was different. They just tried to sugarcoat things by saying things like I just began to be anti-social _now._

"Oh, Sak..." My mother replied, her eyes softening as she came over to hug me.

I put my hand out to stop her advances, "No Mom. I don't want you're hugs. They won't change anything anyway..."

I set my bag down near our tan love-seat in the lame living-room we stood in now and continued to walk to the back of the house, where the stairs were.

From the corner of my eye as I moved along the wood floors of the hallway, I could see my mother, her arms lowering and staring at my back with a look of sadness and...what was that...?

Oh, that's right: Pity.

Something I've never wanted nor needed.

-SsssS-

After climbing up the stairs, I sped walked to my room down at the end of the hall. It wasn't a long walk, really. Our new house is fairly small, since we only need room for a three-person family.

I pushed through my room door and closed it behind me.

After catching my breath, slowly I leaned against the door.

It wasn't moving to Konoha that bothered me; It's not like I had anything there to hold me back, such as, friends.

It was knowing that the same things that took place in my former hometown would happen here too.

Literally, the routine was the same thing that went on in middle school and in elementary:

I'd be too shy to talk so, I wouldn't bother.

This would lead me to not having any friends, like always.

Then, when I _was _obligated to speak up, people would just insult me for doing so.

And call me names...and other worst things...and I'd -

No, I suddenly thought, standing up straight shaking my head.

Even though I knew that the same things would occur here in Konoha, this was still a chance for a fresh start.

And frankly, I was getting pretty tired of being alone.

So, I decided as I turned on my light and took a look at room, still packed with boxes that have yet to be **un**packed,

I'd try to be...social.

Not for my mother.

Not because I was scared of being bullied again.

But for me.

Because deep-down somewhere, I knew I could do it.

If I only gave the effort.

-SsssS-

There he was again.

In the same halls, staring at the same person: Me.

But this time, I wouldn't allow him to break eye-contact.

It was the next day at school, and students were dismissing.

Yesterday night, I had made my decision to speak up and make some friends.

And I decided, right at this moment, while I stood in front of my locker staring at him across the hall;

He would be my first target.

Well, maybe not "target," per se. But it was an open chance.

And secretly, I wanted to know just who this Sasuke Uchiha kid was.

"Hey...you!," I said a little bit too loudly, when we stared at each other for a few more seconds.

I could feel all the eyes in the hall turning to me.

But I...I wouldn't give up now.

I had called him out for a _reason, _after all.

Sasuke seemed not to notice this though, as he continued to stare ahead at me.

Choosing to save myself the embarrassment of talking to him across the halls, I leisurely began to stride towards him.

Each step I took, I got closer...

The closer I got, the more I wanted to forget about this whole thing and turn back.

I soon realized though, that it was too late, as I was about a step away from him, looking into his dark eyes.

His eyes...they were so black. It couldn't get deeper than that. And even up close, they looked void of anything or any emotion.

Just simply...endless.

I spoke up first. "Uh, hi."

Where was that confidence I had when I called him from across the hall a few seconds ago?!

He didn't answer for a few minutes, staring at me up and down as if analyzing me. He was probably trying to figure out why the hell was some random girl he didn't know face-to-face with him at the moment.

Then finally, in a really deep voice, he answered back, "...Hi."

After four seconds of no talking, a heavy awkwardness seemed to hang over the two of us as we continued to stare at each other.

Wanting to get rid of this stifling atmosphere, I decided to speak up on a topic we both could relate on: "I was just wondering...why do you always stare at me...when we see each other in the halls?"

At first he looked, (or at least I thought he looked), taken aback by this question and I suddenly wanted to take _back _what I'd said.

Then eventually, he countered, "...You were the one looking at me."

Narrowing my eyes, I quickly denied this as I was sure that HE was the one who had stared at me first when we first saw each other, causing ME to stare back.

"No...you stared first," I said, crossing my arms.

Staring at me mutely for a few more seconds, he sighed and turned his back to me.

How..._rude, _I briefly thought.

"Listen, uh-"

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno," I told him.

"Yeah, listen Sakura, I don't really know who you are and I'd rather not be late to class due to some stranger. So, with that said, I'll be going now."

I watched as Sasuke strolled away from me like everything was all fine-and-dandy and like we weren't just in the middle of a conversation.

Oh no, I thought slightly irritated at his abrupt withdrawal from our conversation.

He wasn't going to be let off the hook that easily.

I marched back up to Sasuke and began to walk along his side. When he noticed that I was next to him, he looked at me and then turned his head the opposite way.

His lips were puffed out and...wait...was he pouting?

"Oh, you're totally not pouting right now," I stated, stunned. Sasuke didn't come off as the type to pout. A tall, dark-haired, male with a deep masculine voice...pouting?

Certainly not expected.

"I'm not pouting," he answered curtly, moving his head to the side more so I couldn't see his face.

It was almost adorable, and I could have laughed at that moment too but, somehow I knew Sasuke wouldn't appreciate me making fun of him.

It was all about about first impressions after all.

"Look if you're one of my annoying followers, I already told you I have a girlfriend and I..."

So he did have a girlfriend? I could feel the feelings I'd felt yesterday after seeing him with that bitch Ino bubbling back up and promptly shoved them back down.

"...so it'd be in your best interest to back off before she has to make you herself," he finished.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I registered slowly that he was done talking

"But that's the thing," I responded slowly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not...your follower."

Sasuke stopped abruptly. His sudden stop caused me to trip over feet, deadly close to falling fully.

"Why'd you stop walking?," I asked, moderately embarrassed to have been seen almost falling over.

"This is my stop," he replied.

All-at-once I discerned that we were standing in front of a door;

The door for detention.

"Oh," I said, a little disappointed that I wasn't able to speak with him more.

Well, all in due time, I guess.

"So Sakura...if you aren't a fan-girl...what do you want with _me?"_

I thought about his questions for a few seconds before replying.

"Oh, that's easy," I returned, with a small smile, "What I want...is to get to know you."

His eyes slightly widened a little, as if he wasn't expecting that answer from me. I couldn't blame him either. This was all pretty sudden.

Then, turning towards the door and resting his huge hand on the knob, he smirked and said, "Go home, Sakura."

He walked in after.

Now after watching the door shut in my face, one would expect me to be utterly pissed off when being told to go home by someone I just met, right?

Strangely enough though, I somehow came to the conclusion that him telling me to go home was his way of accepting my request. My request of getting to know him.

So as I walked towards the front entrance of the school once more for the day, I recognized that I had achieved several things that day:

I confronted the mysterious Sasuke for the first time;

I wasn't shy or nervous at all when I did;

I learned that he considered detention like another class of the day;

I was able to ignore the fact that he actually had a girlfriend;

And I managed him to accept me...accept ME!

Did I really just do that?, I thought to myself as I stared at the large red doors of the school entrance.

"Yes," I exclaimed quietly to myself out loud, pushing through the door and letting the cool weather of mid-September hit my face.

"I really just did that!"


	5. Next Moves

_**Author's Note**_

**So I see that this story is really getting popular (At least, by my standards lol) and honestly, I guess it's to be expected. The #1 couple that viewers want from Naruto Shipudden is Sasuke and Sakura (And hey, it happened!) Thanks to Mizuki-chan Uchiha, itsfuckingmagic, and jasminezhuxd for following my story, kazumi09 for fav'ing it and katsdaydreams, SasuSaku56, and mthus123 for both following and fav'ing. I'm glad to see you all Reviewing, Following, and Fav'ing as well as Enjoying my fic.**

**Disclaimer= ****If I owned Naruto, there would be more characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, as usual, I walked into school, prepared to be ignored by all my fellow classmates.<p>

And that's exactly what occurred, _as usual. _

Cause ya know, such is the life of one without friends.

Everything that happened normally was happening...

Well,

For the most part.

On a regular day I would be silently shrinking away to the depths of my mind as I walked through the halls, asking myself questions like, "Why does everyone ignore me?" or, "Am I invisible?"

But not today.

No, my mind was preoccupied with other things; Or more specifically, my _eyes_ were.

When I got to my locker, _as usual,_ I saw the infamous Sasuke Uchiha in the hall speaking with his friends. He hadn't taken notice of me just yet, but somehow I was sure that _as usual, _we would eventually make eye-contact by, "chance".

But this time, instead of waiting for Sasuke to hurry up and make eye-contact with her, she stood at her locker watching him.

I watched as he smirked at a joke his friend had probably made.

I observed the way his eyes would narrow when he'd heard something he didn't quite like. His jaws would set and his posture would become rigid. Then finally, his face would go blank and his nonchalant semblance would be come into place.

Woah, I thought idly, still staring from my locker, he must've really not liked what he'd heard.

I was abruptly snapped out of my swarming thoughts on Sasuke by the bell ringing, signalling the start of the first class of the day.

I genuinely didn't want to stop looking at him, but if he'd caught me (And he would) I'd really wish I'd been saved by the bell.

"Guess it's time for class then," I spoke to myself, slamming my locker shut and locking my combination lock.

When I turned around though, I knew that I would not be getting to class anytime soon.

Unbeknownst to me, Sasuke had managed to move directly behind me without making a sound so that when I turned around, I would be staring right at his broad chest.

I squealed a bit, startled at coming face-to-face (Or more like, face-to-chest) with Sasuke so suddenly.

When the heck did he get there?!

I thought this as I slowly brang my head up to look at his face that was, at the same time, looking back down on me.

And _as usual, _his eyes reflected none of how he felt and my eyes reflected everything I was feeling at the moment.

Nervousness, fear...maybe a bit wet from tearing up...

We seemed to be staring at each other long enough for me to start observing the contours of Sasuke's face.

Nice jawline, I thought idly, staring at his chin.

As the minutes ticked by and we continued to stare at each other, somewhere in the distance, a late bell rang.

But did either of us notice it?

Not even registered.

"Why are you...why are you standing so close to me?" I broke the silence first.

Sasuke stared at me for another thirty seconds before replying.

"Why are you staring at me_?"_

A little more than shocked, I took a few seconds to process what Sasuke had just said.

Was this boy crazy?!

"What type of..._You _were the one who came up behind me first!" I explained, frustrated, "How can I _not _stare at you when you're literally standing right in front of me?!"

Sasuke smirked, ignoring my outburst and replied, "That's not what I meant. You were staring at me before this, at your locker."

My face burst into a flames, "You...saw that?"

"I notice, _everything_," Sasuke simply replied, his eyes seeming to look amused.

"I'm so sorry!" I began, feeling somewhat like a dirty pervert.

"Save it. It's alright," Sasuke cut in.

Well that was blunt, I thought with a huff.

"We're almost ten minutes late for class," Sasuke said, suddenly looking up.

"We are...we are!" I exclaimed, finally registering my recklessness.

"You!" I said, poking a finger hard into Sasuke's chest, "You made me late!"

Sasuke laughed curtly before saying, "With reason."

With reason? What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

Then he brang his head down, now staring face-face-to-face with me, "Your eyes...so expressive."

A little more than anxious, I gulped audibly and said, "Yeah uh, could you just, back up a smidge? You know, personal space?"

Seeming to catch himself, Sasuke abruptly stood up after hearing what I'd said and cleared his throat.

What had _that _been?

I watched him survey his surroundings before turning his body towards the stairwell on the right end of the hall.

How dare he just leave, after making me late?

I thought of calling back to him to make him pay for compensation...but then I remembered, we barely knew each other.

What right did I have to ask him for anything?

But then again, what right did he have for coming up behind me like that...?

Occupied by my own crashing thoughts, I almost missed what Sasuke had said before leaving into the stairwell:

"See you in detention...Sakura."

And as I turned around quickly to stare at the swinging door,

I couldn't help but feel,

Like I'd just been set up.

-SsssS-

"So here I am...again," I said to myself scornfully as I stood in front of Mr. Iruka's classroom.

I looked down at the detention pass that I held in my palms. How the heck had I managed to land myself here in this scary place again?

Oh yeah, that's right, I thought as I pushed open the door and walked in,

Because of that bastard Sasuke.

And what's worse is that I had this sinking feeling like he did it on purpose.

Why would he want to bring me to a place _no one _would want to be stuck in?

I was at a loss as to how to answer this question when I approached Mr. Iruka who, as always, sat at his desk, now reading a health magazine.

When I stopped in front of him, he looked up quickly, eyes widening a fraction.

"Sakura...again? You're turning into quite the troublemaker I see," he inquired mockingly.

"Yeah, I- uh, came to class late this time," I answered, shamefully hanging my head low.

"Well, we all can't have perfect punctuality," he said thoughtfully, "I won't always have enough excuses for you though. I hope you won't become a regular."

"No, sir," I reassured him.

"Alright, Sak. You can sit in the seat you sat in before then," Mr. Iruka finished with a smile.

I began heading in said direction. It seemed that just like before, I was the first to arrive.

I'd left my book at home this time so I was forced to watch the classroom as students filed in to serve their time.

Wow, I make it sound like jail.

Not surprisingly, Sasuke was one of the last ones to make it inside the classroom. I watched him come in, survey his surroundings and head to the back of the class, once again brushing past my desk.

He didn't look at me this time, I thought idly.

Why did I feel just the tiniest twinge of hurt at this realization?

Ten minutes after Sasuke had arrived, Mr. Iruka looked up from his magazine and spoke.

"I would like to reiterate something you all should have heard enough times before, with the exception of a few of you newcomers," Mr. Iruka said this while looking at me.

"The time you arrive, hand in your slip and sit down is the time your 45 minutes or more starts," Mr. Iruka says, "This means, the later you come to detention, the longer it'll seem like you're staying. With that said, if you are a regular to detention, I advise you to come in earliest you can to get your time over and done with.

Mr. Iruka turned his head slowly to look pointedly at where Sasuke and Naruto sat.

Naruto continued his loud chatter, oblivious to Mr. Iruka's stare while Sasuke looked back at Mr. Iruka, not seeming to be listening to Naruto in the slightest.

So intense, I thought as I looked between the two.

Finally, after a few more seconds, both gave up the stare down.

I stopped looking at them and decided to lay my head down instead, thinking that I should take a nap.

A minute hadn't even fully passed by before I heard the sound of the desk chair next to my desk scrape the floor.

Someone was sitting next to me.

Suddenly anxious, I lifted my head up slowly to get a better look at the person.

It was Sasuke.

And it scared me that I had somehow expected this encounter in the back of my mind.

Deciding to skip the awkward silence, I spoke first, "Yes?"

It seemed Sasuke wasn't in the mood for prolonged responses as well. "Nothing."

Staring at him for a moment confused, I replied, "So then...why are you here?"

"I just wanted to sit here," he said simply.

I was somewhat regretting declaring that I wanted to get to know this boy better.

Because it seemed like the more I learned, the more I remained confused.

"You're really strange," he said suddenly.

"Says you," I murmured, a bit stunned he could say that about _me. _

"You're confusing."

"I think you're just defining your own self Sasuke."

"I'm not."

"You are, and pouting about it is not flattering."

"I don't...pout."

Sasuke looked away from my face.

I could see he was still pouting.

I giggled lightly and sighed. This boy really was so..._odd_.

"You're obviously not enjoying this conversation with me...why haven't you left yet?" I asked, honestly not sure if I really wanted him gone.

Right away, Sasuke turned his head sharply back at me and said, "I never said that I wasn't enjoying this conversation."

"You really didn't have to say it," I reminded him, "I can see that you aren't."

After thinking for a few seconds, Sasuke replied, "You're blind then."

"I am not!" I hissed, offended.

"You are," he surmised, "Especially since you seem to like to claim that I do such degrading things like pouting."

After hearing this, I took a deep breath and counted to ten. I was going to stay calm. I wasn't going to let some boy..._this boy..._get me riled up over something so petty.

"So then...if you deny that you aren't enjoying this conversation..._are_ you enjoying it then?," I asked quietly, curious as to what his answer would be.

He didn't answer though. He merely looked away.

I guessed that this was the end of our conversation here and we lapsed into an awkward silence.

Regretting my question and feeling even more self-conscious, I began to contemplate moving my seat when Sasuke finally turned back around and spoke up:

"Come with me today...afterschool."

It sounded more like a demand than a request and I gasped lightly when I finally processed what he'd just said.

He wanted me to do WHAT?

I stared straight at him as he stared back. For once, I felt like I could see the expressions he was making with his eyes.

They looked daring, like he was ready for anything.

It was...scary.

...

But I liked it.


End file.
